Inventively titled Kakasaku
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: ...Kakasaku. In which Kakashi is a book thief and Sakura reads porn.
1. Of disturbing dreams and borrowed books

A/N

Umm... yh. I've gotten off my lazy ass and written something. Don't go into shock.

I don't own Naruto characters blahblahblah (hence FANficton) yh. You've heard it before.

Will be Rated M later for swearing (though Sakura won't - goody goody shithead.) and lovely pieces of perviness. Its rated t for now because I want subscribers. Yh, aren't I greedy. If too many people hate me, I might write something 'suitable for younger readers'. But don't get your hopes up - I'm like Jiraiya – perviness is in my nature. Accept it or live in regret for not reading my smut plot fillers.

Sakura is 24, Kakashi 38.

I've rambled for a while now, and upped my word count. (114. just in case you care.)

Kakasaku 3 / 3 kakasaku porn.

First chappie – my POV. Because I'm most important. ;) (3rd person)

...

"This is wrong." Sakura whispered to herself as she rolled over to face the wall. Nothing could ever compare to the way she felt now, the guilt intensified by the sense of happiness that lingered through her mind. Awkwardly rolling over again she stared without blinking out of her window, searching without thought through the blackness for something she knew she wouldn't find.

_But how do I control my subconscious?_

Her mind cruelly replaying the scene she had visualised moments ago, she tossed over again, unable to stop seeing it.

_His muscles rippled above her as his body shuddered, his moan leaving an imprint she swore would never fade, his face the only one she would ever wish to see again, his voice the only music she would ever wish to hear._

"_Sakura..."_

Turning yet again, Sakura tried to expel the image from her mind, but only succeeded in bringing back other shadows from her memory bank, memories that were painful, the ones she would always keep hidden. No one knew. And no one ever would.

That was why she couldn't... whereas most would say that age and rank would make the rift, she knew better. Even if, by some miracle, he wanted her, she couldn't tell him this. Not this.

Several hours later, the haunted kunoichi had no need for her alarm clock – she was already awake... with the bags to prove it.

"Crap." Uttering the word she would never say in the presence of others, Sakura raced around her bathroom looking for any kind of makeup that might de-zombify her eyes. Sighing, she found a powder compact that couldn't do much good unless she covered her whole face in it. This was, unfortunately, one of the rare moments when she could use Ino. And all the more unfortunate since Ino wasn't there.

Admitting defeat, the rather tired girl groaned as her wiped off her foundation, watching as her face darkened a few shades to her natural skin tone.

_Well... that worked well._

Turns out that, as good as she was, even Ino couldn't pick out makeup accurately without the victim in tow. Making a mental note to just go along with it next time, Sakura splashed cold water on her face in a bid to at least wake herself up a bit, before rushing down the stairs to attempt to fit in a coffee before training.

_Yh, pretending you can just uncrap yourself takes longer than you'd think._

_._Muttering darkly about stupid pigs only being there when you didn't need them, Sakura was too absorbed in glaring into her mug to notice the blond tornado hit.

"Not got any ramen?"

"EATING TOO MUCH RAMEN IS BAD FOR YOU, IDIOT!"

Glaring at her intruder as he hit the wall, Sakura returned to the breakfast table to pour herself another coffee, turning towards Naruto.

"Want one?" Naruto winced, holding onto his jaw as he nodded.

"Fuck Sakura, you'd have thought I'd walked in on you naked to gain _that!_"

_No, that wouldda got you EXECUTION._

"Sorry, Naruto!" She smiled sheepishly at him from under a pink curtain of hair. "You startled me..." She smirked at the table as she leant over to pour his coffee.

"No you didn't. She just used it as an excuse to hit you."

"I wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah? You managed to scream about ramen first..." Kakashi tilted his head towards her so he could see her from his place going through her book case. He held up a book with an explicit cover. "And this seems much too dirty for you... so I'll have to confiscate it."

"Buy your own books, idiot!" Sakura exploded as he pocketed it.

"Why? I can just pilfer yours. Besides," He tilted his head again. " little too much late night reading?" He looked at her analytically, before crinkling his eye in his signature smile." You look like you could use a nap..."

"I slept fine!" Sakura's face filled with heat as she snapped at Kakashi, her mind beginning to wonder...

"I beg to differ!" Kakashi, who was suddenly next to her in a nano second, lazily lifting a finger to lightly prod the purple under her eyes.

_Nng... He's got me there..._

Any coherent thought vanished as he leant closer to inspect her. "Are you alright, Sakura?" She nodded, his soft voice barely registering as she looked him in the eye inhaling his scent with the oxygen she suddenly felt short of.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." Her voice trailed off and a quizzical look flashed across his lone visible orb. Looking at her a moment longer he nodded and stepped back, releasing her elbow from his gentle vice.

"Time to go." Naruto yelped at these words, his loosely tied headband sliding down over his eyes as he jumped. He lifted his bowl up to show the others the contents.

"But I'm not finished!" Naruto's protests were just wasted breath – Kakashi was already out of the door.

A/N Whadd'ya thinks? It seems rather difficult to start a fic without being boring... tell me if it was... or just review so I feel loved XD Love = updates = getting to the good stuff quicker! There will be a few updates before screwing – since this is gonna have a plot (yh, an honest-to-god PLOT!) I figured it should be love rather than random fucking. Save that for the one shots.

Oh, another question! Are you a ...

I like a side of plot with my smut

Or

I like a plot with a sideline or smut

Or

I don't need fanfics to get horny. Sorreh. / I belong in a nunnery. (Don't want yummy sex in my ficcys.) btw, I don't care how old you are. If a 9 yr old wants pure smut, then perverted as you are, I'm hardly gonna go tattle to your mommy. Because I don't where you live.

...And... I guess... I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Kakashi smile* :)


	2. Of fruit cookies and annoying students

This shall be ...eenie meenie... Kakashi's POV. And imma gonna go get a snack since I'm hungry. Unfortunately you can't eat fictional characters. Hehheh. Well not in the way I'm thinking anywho. At the mo, I just want an apple. What naughty children for thinking that way! ;0

Oh, and longer chapter this time! By a fair bit. Aren't you _lucky!_

Bigs thanx yhoo 2 httporochimaru's cherry blossom, The wonderful person who reviewed xD

You get eternal loveXD

I glanced down to my left from the branch where I stood leant against the tree trunk with my recently acquired book in front of my eyes. It seemed Sakura preferred something slightly more... subtle. At least until I reached page 32 and my eyes reeled in an incredibly descriptive blowjob. My eyes widened as a couple of pages later I saw a much dog eared page.

"Sensei!" The shock caused me to flail my free arm at a branch to keep my balance. And alerted my teammates to my presence.

"You left first and you're still late!" Naruto's voice filled my ears as I landed lightly on the ground book still in hand.

"And if you have to steal from me, try and NOT flaunt it!" Sakura's voice filled my ears, quieter, but much more venomous than Naruto's. And accompanied by an expression to rival Tsunade's. Heh. She just didn't want me to find out how dirty her mind really was. Too bad. You can find out a lot about someone from their book collection, and riffling through Sakura's was something I did often. Her taste in books was similar to mine. Smirking under my mask, I put it back in my pocket, and it felt slightly wrong. Slightly unbalanced – it contained more pages than good old make out paradise. It wasn't right.

"You know, if it weren't for the constant porn, I'd think you were gay." Naruto smirked at me gearing up for a lovely 'wind up Kakashi' session. "Unless that's just a cover up?"

"Sorry, Naruto. Don't get too hopeful. I don't swing that way..." Though my voice was serious, I laughed under my breath and aimed my smile at the ground. "Any chance of actual training today?" Before they could answer, I swiftly turned and leapt onto the tree, my voice carrying behind me. "No? Too busy? I'll catch you later..." Ignoring their protests and inventive name calling, I sped through the greenery till I was clear of the training grounds before picking a comfy looking tree to slump in. After all, the sky was blue, the weather warm, and my house a mess. Wouldn't want to waste such a lovely day.

Shifting slightly, I swiped my book out my pocket and opened it to my page, settling down for a long stay.

...

As the first droplets of rain escaped their prison above, I turned the final pages. This novel was truly captivating. The plot was sufficient without being over the top, and the style was almost a clone of Jiraiya - the way the words were used could mean more than the actions themselves. Hopping up, I stretched, and returned the book to my pocket before the precipitation could taint a single word of this literary genius.

Knowing that even the rain would have little effect on my hair, I took my time walking to Sakura's. I wasn't a common thief – she was just good with books, and could introduce me to authors I would have never bothered to look at otherwise. After all, she's the one who always says it's good to broaden your horizons.

Using a tree as a spring board, I jumped through Sakura's bedroom window, knowing that she kept most of her more... adult stuff in there. Then I would try and find her for a chat before scouting out a reading corner.

Placing the earlier book on her bed, I scouted through her shelf. She had acquired a lot more since I last looked. Then again, I had just got back from a mission. Still, only two appeared unread, and to get through that she would have to read at almost the same rate as me. Not that she couldn't, but I would have thought she would have other things to do as well. Like hospital shifts. Leaving the two she hadn't read yet, I thumbed through a few before sticking one in my pocket, hopping over her bed and scooting out the door.

Hearing her delicate voice, I swept through down the stairs and into the kitchen as quietly as I could, not wanting her to notice. I wanted to hear what she was singing first.

"...And I can't do this alone.

Stay with me... this is what I need please...

This heart it beats, beats for only you..."

"Anyone in particular?"

I couldn't help but laugh as Sakura jumped about 7 feet into the air. And then cringe, as her fist met my face.

"No."

"I don't believe you!" I reached out to prod her cheek."You're blushing!"

"What would you know, oh eternal loner?" Crap. She'd got me there. But I could only hope it wasn't the Darth Vader wannabe again. I seriously thought that she had let that go, and my shirt didn't need the wash that would surely follow. Or my mind the constant battle. Knowing she would talk if she wanted to (and preferably to Ino rather than me) I turned my attention to the workspace behind her.

"Watcha makin'?" She smiled now as she turned back to the mixing bowls lifting the spoon from the mixture.

"Fruit cookies." She pushed the bowl into my hands. "You can help."

Well this didn't seem difficult. I'm not a great cook, but the flour just needed stirring in a bit. Placing the bowl on the worktop I started doing just that. But apparently wrong.

"No no no!" Sakura's hands were suddenly on mine, her body heat attacking my back. And it didn't feel bad...

What a fucked up thing to think. Am I really as perverted s everyone says? As my thoughts decided to complicate, my ears found out that Sakura was talking. And that usually meant it would be a good idea to listen.

"Stirring doesn't mean creating a goddamned tornado! Kami, Kakashi! You with a spoon is faster than the food processor!" Chiding rather than angry. I was safe. Her hands controlled mine in setting a much slower pace. "Don't you cook _at all?_"

"Yes, but I'm not exactly a world class baker. I cook when necessary." I muttered absent mindedly, feeling an odd sense of calm. I can't place why, but her presence is soothing to me. I relax around her in a way I don't with most people. Naruto, Sai, Asuma and Guy I am comfortable with, to an extent. But no one is as close as Sakura. I never really thought of many people as friends, it brought bad memories. I had teammates, comrades and acquaintances. Friends I wouldn't call friends, my mind still not fully trusting myself. It's no longer out of preservation, but instead an idea that I ingrained into myself so deep that it left an imprint. Even surrounded I could feel alone. Surrounded by people that I now know are friends. I'm better with that now, thanks to the guys, but Sakura takes that final ache away.

"Keep it like this."

Sakura's body moved away from my own, and suddenly I felt empty, like a million times before. The void that only she could fill, that I wouldn't really notice until it left, and like lightening returned. And I could never place why.

...

"Come on! You gotta eat one here! I wanna see what you think! Just take off the mask..." She laughed. She was just teasing, she didn't mean it. Unlike certain blond dunces, she respected my personal space. Even if it was something as absurd as wearing a mask 24/7. Of course, that's what made me want to. But I couldn't, she wouldn't expect me to. The atmosphere would become tense. We would talk. She might not like what I had to say...

...

We could become closer.

Shock set in with this thought, louder than all others, and the reasons behind it. Along with a longing. A yearning for everything I had ever wanted, yet never realised. Never been attached to material possessions, all I had ever wished to gain was self found, inner and outer strength, new genjutsus, any form of self contentment.

Until now.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Sakura pressing a cookie against my cloth covered mouth. She was still just joking, expecting me to find some sort of comeback, laugh, and move on to some more open topic. But a part of me didn't want to.

So instead, I yanked down my mask and took a bite of the cookie. Which was actually quite nice. And I'm not usually a cookie kind of guy.

"Nice..." I mumbled.

_Aww, coulda said something better than that._

_Well, no. Better to stick with talking about cookies..._

"Yh, exactly what I was about to say..." Sakura's voice was soft as her eyes slowly left mine and began to wander around my face, soon followed by her fingertips, wiping way most of the doubt I still had.

_Am I really that vain?_

Truthfully, I knew it was only because it was Sakura. Yet I felt disappointed with myself, like I had misjudged her. She didn't care about looks; she cared about personality, loyalty and trust.

Yet I had still tensed up at the thought of her reaction.

Curiosity flooded her features as her eyes met mine lingering before dissipating completely, leaving her with a slight smile, making her beautiful features so _alive_ that I couldn't help but smile too.

"What?"

She smirked at my tone, I did sound a bit like a demanding toddler, or Naruto. Then shook her head and sadness lightly tinted her eyes.

"Despite everyone's guesses there is absolutely nothing wrong with you face." She paused and looked down nibbling on her lip. "So the mask must be there to hide something internal."

There she was again. Bull's-eye. I waited, but she didn't elaborate.

"You think...?"

"You wear it to hide your feelings... and ... shame?" The final word held a question, and was spoken quietly, as if in agony. But she had once again hit the nail on the head. She knew me so well; it alarmed me and at the same time filled me with happiness.

I smiled at her - her face was relaxed, and suddenly looked much more naive and innocent than she actually was. And it was stunning. I reached up and caught the hand that still rested on my cheek. It felt soft and small held in my own.

"When my father died I donned the mask - we looked exactly the same." I stated simply, my thumb tracing patterns over the back of her hand. Her eyes blinked slowly, never leaving mine, her lips slightly parted. "I'm not ashamed anymore... I'm proud to be his son... but..."

"A shinobi hides his feelings and stands his own ground."Sakura finished for me, her eyes flickering between mine, before darting over my face again. She understood. More than I could've ever hoped anyone would. "But Kakashi," She continued, holding my gaze. "Letting someone in is a choice, and not a weakness."

She looked down, blushing, and I knew she would not say any more. There was so much that I wanted to say, for her to understand. But she already did. Everything except the last part.

And it was once again a matter that she wouldn't press.

And her blush was something that hinted to why. Not that she would pry anyway, but it let me hope. More than I had allowed myself before. Because it had always been 'wrong'.

She had been my student, considered an inferior by everyone but me. Well not anymore. When she was 19 I realised that everything had been tipped upside down, and I thought nothing could fix it. I was wrong. She was too young, me too distant. Well not anymore. I didn't want her to see how I felt. I never let her see past the mask.

That's changed.

Because she's been the only person to want to be near me rather than just with me. She hasn't pushed, she hasn't pulled. She's been a constant, cared for my well being years before I would even respond. And eventually her actions changed along with my own. With her the actions themselves were no different. What changed was the manner in which she did them. When she looked after me in the hospital, it was with care, as well as concern. When I asked for a book while hospitalised, she found a new series by one of my favourite authors. She brought the book, but also the two sequels, knowing how quickly I would finish them.

She knew when my birthday was, even though I don't tell people. She knew this was probably for a reason, and didn't try to do anything huge. She did something better, she spent the day with me, like it was completely natural, and that's how it felt. Natural. Happy. She didn't even mention it until she left, passing the words over her shoulder. Because she knew I would at least feign grumpiness if she'd ran up and shouted it.

But that wasn't it. That just let me _hope_.

When she was worried, or tired and acted like someone half her age, she would still lighten my day, even an irritable Sakura was the most beautiful blossom on the tree. My gaze, usually on the ground, lifted when I saw her, my lips turned upwards if she smiled, my heart thudded if she was close to me.

And there was something in me that knew I wanted her. A need I kept buried deep inside. Because a rejection from her would break me.

If she said I was too old. If she said it would be wrong. If she loved someone else...

If she didn't love me.

But unless I made a move, I would never know.

"Sakura... I _have _let someone in." Pulling lightly on the hand I still held, I pulled her closer, felt her warmth as she fit into my arms. Felt how soft her skin was as I let my fingers trail her face. And felt true joy as I slanted my lips over hers and kissed her gently, my whole being healed as she reciprocated my movements her tongue gently moving against mine.

The main feeling that surfaced wasn't lust, wasn't pleasure, wasn't possession...

It was love, the need for her to know how I felt, for her to feel the same.

And when she kissed me the same way...

I was no longer empty, the ache was gone. And in its place was something much stronger – Sakura.

A/N ... I actually have nothing to say really. 'Cept sorry for such a long chapter. Nd since its Halloween as I'm writing this, imma gonna do a kakasaku Halloween oneshot. Yh... Nd I was being _serious_ for a few paragraphs there. Honest to god. I must actually be growing up.

Ah well... Halloween does bring the unexpected...

I feel a bit lonely after writing this... /3 so shall include more of Naruto, and maybe Sai in the next chapter. Crack up the mood...

Reviewers are loved, guys. Eternally. XP And can have an imaginary fruit cookie XD


	3. Pressie Shopping and really Dumb Blondes

A/N Well, I haven't updated as quickly as I thought I would, bet hey, I have to read smut too you know! ;D This is gonna start as pretty much lack of plot, to be quite honest. You get an adorable Kakashi, a Naruto viewpoint, and possibly a proper start to the story. As well as my amazing authors notes at the end. So yh, have another chapter to read/be put off by authors notes/ scroll halfway to see what happens. If you make it to the end, R&R peoples!

...I have just realised that my punctuation doesn't want to all stay. Crap. That is so fucking gay. Shall be rectified ASAP!

Angel897 gets an imaginary fruit cookie, and hugs! Mwah!

...

_Aww, come on!_

Kakashi-Sensei was late. Again.

And that left me standing alone in front of the shopping mall half an hour after the time we had agreed to meet. In the cold.

And since when had Kakashi-sensei enjoyed shopping? His clothes had never altered in all the time that I had known him; he didn't collect knick knacks and hated all unnecessary items. The only thing he ever bought was books, and I don't recall a porn festival coming to Konoha.

"Hey, Naruto!" He crinkled his eyes and raised his hands to scratch the back of his head. "You're early..."

"No, sensei, you're late! Again!"

Apparently Kakashi-sensei had been practicing his dodging, because my well aimed punch only just managed to graze his cheek.

"Actually, I was..."

"Helping an old lady cross the street? And it took you 40 minutes?"

"I also saw her to the door?"

Heh. Nothing had changed here then. Stupid late pervert! I bet it was because he was reading/ watching porn/ masturbating. Sad, sad little man. Not that he was little, still being taller than me and all, but still... slightly pathetic. He didn't spend enough time around PEOPLE in general to get a girlfriend. And when he could count me as a friend... well, that was both rather happy and rather pitiful. Why didn't the perv have any friends his own age?

"The only people you 'show to the door' are the ones you are kicking out of your home!"

I glared at Kakashi as I caught up with his already walking form, and tried to work out what we were doing in a shopping mall of all places.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell are we doing here?"

"Look around you. Take a guess."

"..."

".."

"Shopping?"

The absolutely impossible had happened. Kakashi actually DID want to go shopping.

"Kakashi-sensei, I feel slightly ill... maybe you should finish up on your own..." I turned around to make a swift exit... and found myself being held up by the scruff of my neck. "What!"

"I have a mission for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Mission 'help Kakashi find a gift'. Cause we both realise that I don't know my way around here." Taking one look at him, I realised he was actually serious. But something confused me.

"Who for?"

"Sakura."

...

A couple of hours, multiple shops and a distinct lack of explanations later, and we were sitting in a warm coffee bar, waiting for the one reason this trip was bearable.

"Triple sized ramen! Yeah, I love you FOR EVER Kakashi!" Kakashi barely noted my thanks, his eyes looking rather downcast, and the mutterings under his breath not seeming ecstatic exactly.

"Yo, Sensei, wazzup?"

"This is taking too long... are there any DECENT shops around here?" He stabbed lethally at the noodles, that were quickly round the same size and shape as rice. I know he's angry... But still... waste good food why don't you?

"If you could say WHAT you were looking for, and WHY, then that'd actually be of some help y'know..." Kakashi's noodle murder paused, his expression unreadable. Shit.

I'd been asking 'why?' for the entire time we'd been shopping, something that had irritated Kakashi-sensei greatly. And his lack of response was starting to irritate _me _greatly. If he ignored me one more time...

"I just... wanna... show her how I feel..."

I felt my body literally spasm at those words. Kakashi? No way...

It was unlike Kakashi to show feelings for anyone, let alone dig into his wallet to do so... So there must be something _seriously _wrong here. There was absolutely no way that Kakashi was being genuine. At all.

"Er... Kakashi..." My voice trailed off as my recently found rational side started trying to contact my brain. If Kakashi was lying, it was for a reason. And if he was telling the truth, he would be hurt that I had questioned it. Especially since he was looking rather forlorn right now.

Well... screw you rational side.

"Oi! Kakashi, you depressed prick!"

Kakashi looked up from the ramen massacre with something akin to shock in his eyes. Much diluted of course, but when you know him as well as I do, you can read _anything!_

Congratulating myself on this fact, I grinned at Kakashi.

"Why in hell would you have to show her how you fe-"

"...el."

He liked Sakura. As in, _liked _Sakura. Holy fucking shit.

My feelings for Sakura were different to what they had been a couple of years ago, the desire to have her in that way disappearing entirely when Hinata had entered my life in _that way._

What was scary was that Kakashi said Sakura's name in the same way I uttered Hinata's. With softness and care, speaking of the most valuable jewel in the world.

"... WAY TO GO SENSEI!"

I might not stalk her anymore, but I could still admit that Sakura wasn't exactly bad looking. And Kakashi was a stupid dumbass 99% of the time. How he had swung that one was beyond me. He deserved the highest praise this world had to offer. Sakura wasn't exactly easy.

"So... does she have any idea...?"

"That I'm buying her a gift, or that I'm in love with her?"

"Both, baka!"

"If she knew I was buying her something, wouldn't it ruin the whole surprise element?"

"...oh, yeah..."

"Any more shop ideas now?"

"Yes actually!" I remembered a place a small walk away where I had looked before for Hinata. I hadn't found anything, but I had to admit it was spot on with the sentiments, and Kakashi's criteria were the same as mine had been. I flashed him my biggest smile. "I know just the place!"

Dropping some notes on the table, I sped from the place, leaving a rather flabbergasted pervert to catch up with me.

It was only later that I realised I hadn't pressed on the second question.

A/N

Well, sorry for long time between updates ;) And for rather short chapter... *begs for forgiveness*

Lovesh you guys...

(And detest teachers, broken internet devices, almost everything except you guys XD)


End file.
